Una primavera antes de regresar
by manu-mereles
Summary: La historia se centra en Dipper y Mabel, justo una primavera antes de volver a Gravity Falls, pero pasaran un monton de aventuras sobrenaturales antes de que eso pase.


Hola, antes que nada me gustaria decir que soy muy nuevo en esto de los fanfic, ya habia escrito obras antes, pero nunca un fanfic. He echo historias originales antes en boligrafo y papel, pero nunca nada en computadora. Le tengo un gran amor a la serie de Gravity falls y eso me inspiro a escribir un fanfic de la serie. Vuelvo a decir que soy nuevo en esto, asi que por ay habran faltas de ortografias -no es como si nadie cometiera errores-.

Este sera el primer capitulo de una larga (Pero larga) historia. Espero poder publicar al menos una ves al mes. La historia se centrara en la primavera del año siguiente, justo antes de regresar (como esta en el titulo).

Los personajes en esta obra no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney y de Alex Hirsch. (obiamente)

 **Capitulo 1**

Era un día lluvioso, una tarde en la que no se oía nada más que las gotas de lluvias. En una casa blanca con con un techo de tejas azules y ventanas grandes de vidrio, dentro de esa casa se encontraba un joven castaño vestido con camisa de franela de tonos verdes unos pantalones de algodón cómodos, estaba sentado en su cama sosteniendo un libro. El joven no podía estar en un estado más tranquilo cuando de repente alguien abre de golpe la puerta y de un grito dice:

Mabel: Dippeeeeeeer! -Grito una joven castaña con un suéter con un dibujo de reloj de arena y una falda gris hasta las rodillas y cabello suelto-

Dipper:Ahhhh! -Grito el joven espantado- Mabel!¡Me asustaste! -dijo con tono de molestia-

Mabel: ¿Que paso bro te asuste de nuevo? -dijo con una sonrisa- Últimamente estas demasiado metido en esos libros -dijo poniendo una cara de aburrida-

Dipper: ¿Que sucede? -dijo con tono molesto-

Mabel: Nada estoy muy aburrida -dijo tirándose a la cama boca abajo- Y por esta tonta tormenta no puedo hablar por teléfono con ninguna de mis amigas.

Dipper: ¿Y que quieres que haga? -dijo desviando su atención de nuevo al libro con cara de indiferente-

Mabel: ¡No lo se! Ven a jugar conmigo o algo -Levanto su cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Ya se veamos una película.

Dipper: ¿Por qué no lees un libro? -Dijo sosteniendo un libro sobre su cabeza-

El libro tenía una imagen en la portada que indicaba ser de detectives.

Mabel: Nooooooooo! -dijo levantándose de la cama rápidamente y huyendo con los brazos levantados enfrente de ella se le escucho correr y regresar solo para decir- NERD! -y después sacar la lengua-

Mientras tanto el miro su reacción con cara de indiferente girar de vuelta su atención al libro cerro los ojos puso el libro en la cama y sonrió.

Dipper: Bueno ella es así -miro al techo- Una película? -miro a la puerta aún abierta- No estaría mal.

Se levantó de un salto camino asía la puerta se paro un segundo frente a su escritorio para tomar una gorra que estaba por la silla se la puso salió de su habitación camino por el pasillo miro una puerta con un pequeño letrero en forma de estrella fugas que ponía "Mabel".

Se dirigió escaleras y mientras bajaba se detuvo a quitarle el polvo a una foto que mostraba su octavo cumpleaños, y no era el único a lo largo de la escalera se mostraba distintas fotos de sus cumpleaños ordenadas desde la parte mas baja con una foto de cuando eran bebes hasta la parte mas alta con una foto de su ultimo cumpleaños en aquel mágico lugar con sus tíos y sus amigos.

Dipper: Ya falta poco -dijo mirando la foto y siguió bajando las escaleras-

Siguió bajando hasta la sala donde solo la televisión estaba encendida y Mabel estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Mabel desvió su atención del televisor a Dipper y lo recibió con una sonrisa como si ya lo hubiera estado esperando.

Dipper mantenio una mirada de sorprendido por unos segundos antes de caer en cuenta de su intención. Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y a el aun le sorprendía su forma de actuar. El solo sonrió se sentó a su lado, tomo un puñetazo de palomitas y se lo llevo a la boca.

Dipper: ¿Que esta mostrando en la televisión?

Mabel: Un maratón de películas antiguas -dijo tomando palomitas también-

Dipper: Ves películas antiguas, ¿pero no lees libros? -dijo con media sonrisa y en tono burlesco-

Mabel se limitó a mirarlo por un segundo giro los ojos como diciendo "hay va otra vez"

Dipper: Esto me trae recuerdos de cuando veía películas con Wendy…

Mabel mantenía su atención en la película ignorando a Dipper.

Dipper: Aunque ay las películas eran mucho peores, la televisión de Gravity falls no es la mejor -Parecía pensativo por un momento- Gravity falls…

Un sinfín de recuerdos pasaban por la mente del joven castaño en ese momento de todos los buenos y "malos" recuerdos que tuvo en ese verano y ya falta poco para regresar.

Dipper:(Guau! ya casi pasa un año solo unos meses mas para volver…)-miro hacia abajo pensativo mientras Mabel no apartaba su atención de la película- (aunque últimamente no me ha ido tan mal… e echo bueno amigos, algo que no avia logrado en el pasado bueno siempre tuve a Mabel pero…)

De repente se escucha un trueno enorme y el televisor se apaga dejando la sala a oscuras a excepción de la luz de los relámpagos de la ventana de un cuarto continuo.

Mabel: Genial lo único que faltaba- dijo con cara de frustrada-no ay teléfono, no ay internet ni televisión-dijo con un tono molesto mirando hacia abajo-

Dipper: Tal vez podrías lee…(fue interrumpido)

Mabel: No. (dijo con tono terminante)

Dipper: Jeje…ok -Puso una cara de pensativo un momento- Espera un momento –

El joven castaño se levantó y se encamino a la cocina

Mabel: ¡¿Crees que se haya fundido un fusible?! -Dijo gritando para que lo escuchara en la cocina-

Dipper: No lo se ire a ver, aunque es muy común que se valla la energía eléctrica en tormentas como estas.

Mabel: Espero que Papa y Mama estén bien.-dijo con tono de preocupada-

Dipper: Seguro que están bien -buscaba algo- Además ya nos dijeron que llegaran tarde.

Mabel se quedó callada y Dipper buscaba torpemente en los cajones de la cocina algo lo que causo la curiosidad de Mabel.

Dipper: ¡Lo tengo! -Saco una linterna y apunto a la cara de Mabel, lo que provoco que ella tapara la luz con una de sus manos.

Mabel: Y bien? Vas a ver el fusible?

Dipper: Olvida eso, primero ay algo que quiero mostrarte. -se acercó con la linterna y se sentó- Toma.

Dijo pasándole la linterna.

Hurgo en su camiseta buscando algo por un momento, saco algo que parecían unas cartas con estampillas y unos cuantos documentos.

Mabel: ¿Que es eso?

Dipper: Son unas postales que me envió el tio Ford.

Ella se sorprendió, Dipper no le avía contado que recibía cartas de su Tio.

Mabel: ¡¿El tio Ford?! ¡¿Por qué no me contaste?! -dijo con tono de molestia y enojo-

Dipper: ¿Bueno… son cosas…Como lo llamarías?... Ah sí cosas de nerd.

El abría las cartas con cuidado.

Mabel: Ah bueno -Volvió a su cara de aburrida- Y que dicen?

Dipper habría y ponía las cartas sobre la mesa que estaba en frente de ellos iluminándolos con la linterna. En las cartas ponían símbolos muy extraños y letras que Mabel no podía entender.

Mabel: …si, no, no entiendo nada. ¿Que significan? ¿Dibujos de algodones de azúcar?

Dipper: No, son copias de unas escrituras que encontró el tio Ford en su investigación en Gravity falls…

Mabel: Gravity falls… -Parecía estar en las nubes- Y que dice?

Dipper: Son conjuros mágicos.

Mabel: ¡¿Magia?! -Puso ojos de estrella- Puedes hacer aparecer un conejo de tu gorro?

Dipper: Ehhhh… no, son mas para la mente -Busco en su camisa - ¿Donde la deje?

Mabel: ¿Qué cosa?

Dipper: Mi luz ultravioleta…-Reviso sus pantalones- Quiero mostrarte algo.

Mabel: A eso la use para dar iluminación a mi ultima pillamada con mis amigas -Mostraba una sonrisa de dientes- Pero no te preocupes tengo una aplicación en mi celular que tiene el mismo efecto

Dipper: Espera todo este tiempo tuviste una aplicación para iluminar y me hiciste ir a la cocina por una linterna?

Mabel: Yo no te obligue a nada -Dijo sin despegar su atención de teléfono- Además tu fuiste el que quería ir.

Dipper: ¿Es en serio? Sabes que esa cosa te puede causar quemaduras?

Mabel: Si lo descubrimos muy tarde -seguia buscando- Y… aquí esta! -Dijo con un toque a su teléfono-

Por la parte del flash de la cámara del teléfono salió una luz violeta. La castaña dirigió la luz hacia las postales revelando una traducción de los símbolos en tinta invisible.

Mabel: ¿Porque el Tío Ford sigue haciendo eso?

Dipper: Bueno supongo que sigue desconfiando un poco de todo y de todos.

Mabel: Dijiste que esta magia es para la mente. ¿Que hace?

Dipper: Bueno. ¿Recuerdas cuando entramos a la mente del tío Stan?

Mabel: Si… ¡A ya entiendo puedes entrar a la mente de las personas con eso!

Dipper: Bueno puedes hacer mas que eso -Recogió las postales y las acomodo- Teóricamente con todos estos "conjuros" puedes leer la mente, implantar ideas e incluso puedes controlarlas… y también puedes salir al escape mental.

La sala se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Recordando aquel momento horrible que ponía una cara un poco triste y pregunto:

Mabel: ¿Porque tienes todo esto?

Dipper: Bueno e estado ayudando al tio Ford a recuperar su investigación después de que Bill la destruyera -Mantuvo un tono de seguridad donde en todo su dialogo-

Mabel: Uuu… ¡¿Dipper ha pasado casi un año desde que nos fuimos de ay porque no me contaste?!

Dipper: Lo intente, pero cada vez que lo mencionaba tu parecías ingn…. -Mabel mantenía su miraba en su teléfono parecía que estar haciendo algo- Mabel…

Mabel: Me pareció haber visto una barra de señal… -Bloqueo la pantalla- …Bueno asi que as estado ayudando al tio Ford.

Dipper parecía estar emocionado de contarle y se puso de pie.

Dipper: Si pero solo en su antigua investigación, él me envía postales con algunas notas con las que escribió los primeros diarios, yo las reviso y le envió mis observaciones -Toma aire- El tio Ford está escribiendo de nuevo los diarios, le estaría ayudado más si estuviera con el…

Dipper callo en cuenta en lo que estaba diciendo. Mabel agacho la cabeza mirando hacia el sofá lejos de la mirada de Dipper.

Dipper: (¡oh no! Prácticamente le estoy diciendo que quería quedarme en Gravity falls. ¿Qué hago?)

Mabel: Dipper… porque volviste conmigo? -tenia un tono apagado en su voz- tu en verdad querías quedarte y yo…

Fue interrumpida por un gran relámpago que ilumino la sala atreves de una ventana de la habitación continua. Dipper parecía confundido por un segundo, tomo aire y puso una actitud segura.

Dipper: Mabel, la verdad es que quería quedarme en Gravity falls…

Mabel que aún mantenía la cabeza abajo apretó sus puños y parecía a punto de llorar, pero Dipper continuaba.

Dipper: ¿Y tú no? Bueno si quería quedarme… pero, en algún momento tienes que volver a tu hogar -Mabel aun no mantenía contacto visual con Dipper- Nuestro hogar esta donde esta nuestra familia y ¡mi familia eres tu, Mama y Papa! como podía quedarme en Oregón sabiendo eso? Además este ultimo año no a sido tan malo mira te hiciste popular la secundaria no a sido tan malo como pensábamos.

Dipper extendió su mano en frente de Mabel para ayudarle a levantarse del sofá. Mabel levanto la mirada tenia una lagrima en cada ojo miro a Dipper y tomo su mano mientras que con la otra se seco las lagrimas.

Mabel: Ese fue el peor discurso que as dicho -Dijo en una carcajada- Me hiciste sentir mejor solo con tu ridículo discurso -Mabel no paraba de reír entre palabras-}

Dipper: Jeje… si (se veía avergonzado por su discurso)

De repente sonó un gran relámpago que hiso estremecer a los hermanos. Se escuchaba un llanto de cierto cerdito que se acercaba a toda velocidad por el susto.

Dipper: oh no… -dijo con una cara de "porque a mi?"-

Antes de hacer cualquier movimiento el enorme "cerdito" de mas de siete kilos se abalanzó sobre Dipper que quedo sobre el piso.

Mabel: Patoooooo! -Dijo en un tono alegre-

Dipper: Mabel! Quítame a Pato de encima!- Pato se había acorrucado sobre Dipper asustado por el relámpago-

Mabel: En un segundo quiero sacarle una foto juntos -sosteniendo su celular-

Dipper: Me… aplasta…-decía mientras extendía una mano hacia arriba, Mabel se limitó a sacar fotos-

Por sorpresa de los jóvenes castaños la luz volvió justo en esa graciosa escena. Pato salió corriendo a esconderse.

Mabel: Parece que ya restablecieron la energía -se sienta y desbloque la pantalla de su celular-

Dipper: Si… (espera que? ¿En medio de una tormenta?)

Mabel: Guau… ¿¡Mil mensajes!? -Parecía muy alegre-

Mientras tanto a Dipper solo le llegaron 2 mensajes uno de sus padres y otro de sus amigos que solo era una foto con una ilusión óptica graciosa. Volvió a poner su cara de "es en serio?"

Mabel: Parece que Mama y Papa se quedaran a dormir en un hotel -Mabel leyó primero el mensaje de sus padres antes que la de su grupo de amigos- No regresaran asta mañana…

Dipper: Si es lo mas seguro en estos casos, esta tormenta es muy fuerte -Dijo recién levantándose de su tacleada- ellos estarán bien

Mabel: Esta tormenta es muy rara para la época en la estamos -Dijo mirando a la ventana se la habitación- Y deberíamos cerrar esa ventana tengo la sensación que se romperá por el viento.

Dipper se dirigió a cerrar todas las ventanas de la casa. Lo que había empezado como una pequeña lluvia se había convertido en una fuerte tormenta y además su gemela tenia razón era muy raro.

Dipper: (Que raro el pronostico no dijo nada de tormentas… de echo no dijo nada de lluvia… simplemente empezó a llover)

El joven castaño decidió no darle demasiada importancia por que tampoco era la cosa mas rara del mundo. Al terminar con su trabajo se dirigió a la sala de nuevo.

Dipper: Bueno ya esta anocheciendo creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir.- dijo poniendo ambas manos en su cadera en símbolo de haber terminado su trabajo-

Mabel: Estas bromeando?! tenemos toda la casa para nosotros solos! Y sin padres! -Mabel puso una mirada de complicidad- No se te ocurre algo mejor?!

Dipper: ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? -Con mirada de complicidad-

Dipper y Mabel: ¡MARATON! MARATON! MARATON! -Dijeron levantando una mano después de la otra en forma de festejo-

Mas tarde. Estaban con una sábana cada uno sobre sus cabezas y en la mesa un montón de comida chatarra y sodas y el televisor aun encendido. Dipper era el único despierto Mabel a pesar de todo el azúcar se quedó dormida tratando de contestar todos sus mensajes.

Dipper: Parece que la tormenta amaina- mira su reloj en su celular- Ya casi amanece- mira a Mabel- Bueno descansa… después de todo aun es primavera.

 **Fin del capitulo 1.**

La historia no a echo mas que comenzar, espero hacer una larga saga (tengo la determinacion para hacerlo). Si te as quedado confundido con mi forma de usar los giones y los parentesis ay va un explicacion: "-ejemplo-" los uso para describir una accion, los "(ejemplo)" para describir un pensamiento, basandome en un guion de teatro que lei cuando era un niño, asta ahora asi a sido mi estilo. Espera un poco de salseo en los siguientes capitulos.

Si as llegado ata aqui significa que te engancho algo en la lectura (o viste lo malo que es y tenias que leerlo completo para criticar) en cualquier caso, gracias por leerlo. Antes de que te vallas me encantaria leer tu comentario, y sugerencias.


End file.
